fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HankGuideDude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 12:37, April 4, 2011 Strike I know an active Wikia staff member. I'm going to get him to ban SR123 permanently and Poisonshot for 1 month. LD-Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Unview spoilers= |-| View spoilers= You forgot to give Lil' Cal some props. / You don't know how this captcha works, but you sometimes just like watching the colors. / WHAT?!?!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?! YOU DO NOT SACRIFICE YOUR MAYORAL STASH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WHATSOEVER PERIOD. / This is probably the stupidest thing you could choose to do right now. I mean come on. / Running out of references. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 00:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : HERO MODE! / You could not do it. You could not kiss the girl. / HUGE BITCH, BLUH BLUH / the big man, hass the rock / I WARNED YOU ABOUT STAIRS, BRO, I TOLD YOU DOG! / drop it like its hot... / where doing it bro, where making this hapen : Maybe you could make a pack of these trolls whenever you have the time. : 11:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) About the colour of pets How can I find the hexadecimal code of the colours? I need them for the pets' stats. Ivan247 05:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : That's simple: *Open MS Paint (assuming you're running WinXP) *Go to the color properties (edit colors) *Switch to custom mode *Pick a color, and examine the RGB codes *Open Calculator *Switch the calculator into scientific mode *Type the numbers in decimal, one by one *Switch from Dec to Hex #XX0000 is red | #00XX00 is green | #0000XX is blue red+green=yellow #XXXX00 green+blue=cyan #00XXXX blue+red=magenta #XX00XX none of colors=black #000000 all of the colors=white #FFFFFF some of the colors in an equal proportions= grey#XXXXXX 0=none | X = 0<255 | F=255 : Play around and you'll know these like the wiki itself. :D 13:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, didn't know that the code is actually RGB in hexadecimal. Ivan247 04:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) A very serious notes Unview spoilers= |-| View spoilers= I have renamed myself Crumplehat. XDXDXDXDXDXD I'm addicted to the series now. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 22:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : AT: i KNOW, eVERYONE IS, UH, ADDICTED TO THESE SERIES' l'IKE,''' '''UH, 'BREAKING BALLS, };)' (that didn't sound good, the balls part). 22:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :: I feel like making a wiki for that now. (I seem to be crazy) LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 00:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: A wiki about homestuck? It already made-up here (sorry to burst your bubble). 00:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::My new 'wut' face LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Science can sure kick balls amiright? DAMN! wrong pun... ::::: 03:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Jesus, science already busted my balls hard enough when I was doing chemistry... Ok ok I'm sorry! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max, and if this screws up, I hate source mode. ::::::O........kay? 0_0 12:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH.GAMZEE IS A SERIAL KILLER. VRISKA KILLED THE PARALYZED DUDE. OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 22:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Calm the heck down. We don't want any of that weird plot ship to begin rising. 22:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING OMIGOSH. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Just whatever you do, don't turn your back... 23:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::So all this happened because John ate an apple. NICE. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 04:20, 413 ::::Nah, it was WAAAAAAAAY earlier... 04:27, 413 Speedos/Sky Hawks I have reason to believe that Sky Hawks is also Speddos, and that is also Sky Hawks/Speddos. Since you've already banned Sky Hawks, you should also ban this guy to prevent him/her editing. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Done. 19:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Tabuu Tabuu the ultimate Boss: Don't Call me Tabuu2468, just call me Tabuu (you didn't call me that though but thats what I want to be called) Tabuu Srong and powerful 03:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow... nice... too bad I don't own a Wii. 03:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep and I want him to be the ultimate boss of Stick Ranger. (and yes he's from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Tabuu Srong and powerful 03:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Tabuu. 03:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. ...But even so, I'm not one of the heads. I would still ask ZoshiX or Ludicrine before doing it. If they say you can, then by all means knock yourself out. If they deny you, however...well, then you can do this- Hide Seizure= |-| Show Seizure (good luck)= DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 14:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather wait... 14:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Pet Hello! I want to adopt Voltage and Estuary. TFMaster 11:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you there, HGD. TFMaster 11:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, ok, comin up. 11:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Also, can I freely edit the 'Adoptation Center'. Please. TFMaster 11:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, alright. 11:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much TFMaster 11:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) To Complete The Set... The Club Head! ZX (Talk) 21:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) GA: That Is Nice If I Say So Myself 04:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Any particular reason why your icon is a trollmance chart? (Idea) Wanna help make pets themed after the trolls? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:23, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : I felt the rift urge to change that. I'll be glad to help, throw down some ideas first and some kind of regulations... 04:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's what I thought of: * Karkat - Grey Spade Stickman (Red Body) * Nepeta - Green Diamond Tiger * Sollux - Red/Blue Mutated Eye Tree (Dark Yellow Body) * Equius - B100 "2nd-head-in-1st-row-in-zoshixs-table-bluh" Giant * Feferi - Pink (???) Mermaid * Tavros - Brown (Big?) Demon Wheel * Gamzee - Purple Pentagon? (with a scraped face) Zombie * Vriska - Blue Vampire (8-eyed) Spider * Eridan - Purple Castle (industrial version) Diver * Terezi - Teal Cap Alien (no crap, Sherlock) * Aradia - Red/B100 (Alternitavely) Heart Eel (+ redbull) * Kanaya - Green Club Copter/Bat 08:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I guess Feferi could have a castle head cuz it's royalty or something. LD :Yeah, you're probably right.... 04:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Raeg Remover blocked. Gave him a 1 month ban for screwing with the Raeg Faces. Yea, its long. Whatever. Just a vandal. (Maybe he's a suckpuppet of Poisonshot) DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 18:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) DOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Block Spoiler= |-| Show Stinky Spoiler= I'm sorry, I don't know how to block this thing out cuz it's a spoiler and all, but LOOK! Press CTRL and T and wait! Assuming that you have those buttons. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 22:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Lv2 Zodiacs are here Here is the Lv 2 Zodiacs for the mars series! Its stronger versions of the zodiacs and if you want me to fill it in then you can let me know or you can do it. Now I know the zodiacs weren't origonally suppost to have a level but these are level 2. Tabuu Srong and powerful 01:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What I mean by is on Ideas for Stick Ranger Compo Items. Tabuu Srong and powerful 02:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : Alright. 06:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : : I made Lv 3 Zodiacs cards <'_'> Shadowman 06:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Looks nice! 06:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe that can be for Jupiter. Tabuu Srong and powerful 19:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I wonder what Lv 2&3 zodiacs would be. Tabuu Srong and powerful 19:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I made an example of a Lv2 & Lv3 Zodiac of Gemini. Tabuu Srong and powerful 19:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I originally thought it divides the LP by the number of attacks (3=-66%; 4=-75%; like that). 19:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Choice Tabuu Srong and powerful 21:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Now... Level 4 As your wish, I fixed it. Tabuu Srong and powerful 21:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I guess Level 4 is for Saturn. It seems like that the colors of the Zodiacs represent the color of the planet. Tabuu Srong and powerful 21:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I added the pictures to the Ideas for Stick Ranger Compo items (if you don't like it then i'm sorry). you can edit the Zodiacs for levels 2-4. Tabuu Srong and powerful 21:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, all we need to to is to make it dynamic (all in one picture). 06:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And it's done! 07:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Now it's in order. Tabuu Srong and powerful 18:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) More Bored I made a custom Homestuck troll. I'm not posting it because his glasses look weird and I don't want to fix it. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 02:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : O---------kay? 06:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) New pet Testry the White Test Turtle.Test is just for test a head.And it can have the conbinaison:Tiger + Ball/Whell = Turtle! : Well, I'm not in charge of the Breedery, but I'm sure ZoshiX will accept it.. 12:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) This is Awesome! We can now make the Zodiacs Levels up to Level 6 (I origonally asked if it could go to level 5) isn't that cool (thanks to Ivan247). Tabuu Supereme 19:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I made Level 5 Zodiacs Cool huh. Tabuu Supereme 19:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) And Level 6 now Don't they look awesome? Tabuu Supereme 19:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the 6th is awesome, in fact. Just curious: Did you check the planets where the drop 'em? What do you think? 21:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Well I think for sure, Venus and Saturn should be switched aroud. Tabuu Supereme 21:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Also here's the template of a Compo item up to Level 6 to prove it: Tabuu Supereme 21:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, it is kind of obvious, ain't it? I switched around, so now it makes sense. I'll complete it tommorow, alright? 21:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Tabuu Supereme 22:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I've completed the rest. Tell me what do you think. 12:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) OH MY- I'm not one to judge, but I just have this hunch that SR123 is on this wiki. I won't say who I think it is, but do you have a way to identify IP Addresses? LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 20:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'm afraid I can't help you on the IP address thing........ say what? 20:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC)